warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Enemy Misfire
Deck Ideas Mission 131 Success on M131, took quite a bunch of tries though. It's basically a Logrepool (think Pummpool with Lumbering Ogres instead of Pummellers, to counteract enemy Valor units). I played Plague Wyrm, Disperser and Pools whenever possible; and Shapeshifter on safe grounds, as it's my only Mimic card. Disperser is used because M131 doesn't use Siege, allowing me to use Structures without worry. Hakdo 10:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Need extreme luck to work, since the only enemy skill that can be Paybacked is the Strike from the Barrier. So, assuming it will only hit Payback-units, it needs to be active about 6 rounds, not counted Chaos. 16:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Mission 128 Auto on Mission 128 for an easy achievement. You can probably get away with fewer Stealth Dispatchers, or replace a few with some other form of Payback/Mimic. User:BlankZero 7:59, November 27, 2011 (CST) Umm... where's the Chaos in that deck? Sure, it could come from Mimic, but at least one Chaos card might make the achievement easier. Anakin2177 16:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Worked like a charm. Switched the Mobile Command vs. Panic Disperser and the Ogre vs. Azure Reaper. Remind playing the Disperser only when Beetle Bomber (the only enemy Siege) is not on the field. -- 16:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Gyebro 00:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Another deck idea: 7x Stealth Dispatcher, 1x Razogoth's Heir, 1x Kyrois, 1x Insanity Germ with Dazion as commander. Do Mission 121 and is works very easily, just play the 7x Stealth Dispatchers first. 2011Nov27@16:30:33(UTC) DestituteMan 2011Nov28@00:43:22(UTC) *"Chaos 10 procs" is the requirement of the achievement Induce Chaos. I did not own any of the tournament rewards and did not spend a single WB on cards. This deck got this achievement on the second try; the first try was VERY unlucky; 10 assault cards out and the Bolide Walker got Jammed three times in a row. 2011Dec01@23:59:21(UTC) The mission to try with this deck 128. 2011Dec02@15:48:42(UTC) Slight variation on what was posted as I didn't have as many Stealth Dispatchers: Hydraulis, Stealth Dispatcher(5), Panic Disperser, Prism, Tartarus Anomaly, Mobile Command, Lumbering Ogre. I got the achievement on the 2nd attempt. Slivicon 03:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No WB? And how about Corrosive Fiend? ( , 26DEC2011@13:49:52(UTC)) *Agreed. C-Fiend is not rewarded throughout Blight missions, so can only come from Blight Packs. And Blight Packs cost Bonds. Hakdo 14:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So I try a deck like this Azure Reaper can be replaced with another payback card Against M128, play paybacks first along with an early aegis, panic disperser when no siege units, and mimic units plays last. Another Idea is to change Azure Reaper for a Replenishing Ray. Thus we can finish vaccinate in the same mission. Anyone want a further discussion? Franniss 07:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I completed the achievement with this deck but I made some changes: I removed panic disperser and Xeno landrunner,because Ningeco has more than enough Chaos to meet the 3 chaos requirement.Instead of Xeno Landrunner,Azure Reaper and Panic Disperser I used 2 x Stealth Dispacers and Lumbering Ogre. 2011Dec24@17:50:31(UTC) And below is my workaround. Use Ectoplasm for a little cleanse. Akumaxx ws 12:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) M128, try putting Aegis on the field at first, or some payback units. r4r3sh_p0l0g34 13:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC)